1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention concerns a system for locating a sensor so as to make it possible to obtain different positions at the time of installation on an automobile, depending on the parameters sought.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
It is known that in an automobile it may be worthwhile to radially mount, in a fixed position, at least one sensor opposite a target which passes by it at, for example, at the speed of rotation of the vehicle's crankshaft. This target may be a disk made unitary with the crankshaft and featuring at its periphery mechanical irregularities which influence the sensor and, as they pass by it, induces the latter to send signals. As examples of such sensors, mention may be made of angular position sensors and velocity sensors which are widely used in automobile electronics applications.
In the case of electronic ignitions, for example, a difficulty arises if one wishes to mount the same sensor on an entire line of vehicles because of the fact that certain parameters, such as the angle of ignition advance, vary from one type of vehicle to the next. In addition, the same difficulty arises on the same type of vehicle if one wishes, without changing the sensor, to modify the ignition advance either as a function of changes in the characteristics of the motor during its life or in order to take into account temporary or local changes in the composition of fuels, especially if the protection against knocking of the engine under consideration is slight for the given advance or, finally, to permit conformity to different standards such as those for pollution control. In order to reduce the cost of parts such as electronic sensors, it is widely known that there are advantages in producing and storing large numbers of identical parts and, moreover, in avoiding the storage in the distribution network of a large number of different sensors depending on the type of vehicle for which they are designed.